wordpressfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
WordPress新手 - 从哪开始
英文版 If you are new to WordPress and you're worried about where to start, you've come to the right place! Here is a very simple step-by-step plan for getting started with WordPress. Please remember, if you need help along the way, plenty of options for assistance are listed in this article. Welcome to the exciting world of WordPress! After installing WordPress and going through the following process step-by-step, consider making your first plugin installation the Codex and Forum Searcher Plugin. It allows you to search both the WordPress Codex and WordPress Support Forum from your WordPress Administration Panels. Click on one of the search results and the page will open in a new window or tab so you can have the article or discussion open while working on WordPress. This will make your transition to WordPress a much gentler one with information right at your finger tips. Step One - Read Before you invest your valuable time and energy into installing WordPress, there are some documents you need to read. WordPress is a great product; it's easy-to-use, it's quite powerful, but it isn't necessarily the site software for everyone. Just like building a house, you have to use the right tool for the right job. * About Weblogs - What is Blogging all about? * What is WordPress? * WordPress Features * Before You Install WordPress 51356779799936358255225 Step Two - Make a Plan Based upon the information you've just read, including instructions on installing WordPress, you should have a list of the things you need, and the things you need to do. If not, make that list now--you'll want to make sure it includes the following information: * Website Host Requirements Checked and Verified * Versions of PHP and MySQL Checked and Verified * Your Website Username and Password * Text Editor Software * An FTP Client Software * Your Web Browser of Choice The following documents will help you understand more about how WordPress works and how to make a plan for your WordPress site: * WordPress Features * First Steps With WordPress * WordPress Lessons It is important to make a plan about how you want to use WordPress on your site. Here are some questions to ask yourself. Make a list of the answers so you can add to your plan. * Will you install WordPress in the root directory, subdirectory, or you just want to make a test site to make sure you want to use it? * Have you made a list of your site Categories? Understand that WordPress can only order Categories alphabetically by name or by ID (order entered through the Manage > Categories screen), so if the display order of your Categories is important to you, start making your list of Categories. * Have you made a list of Pages you may want to add to your site, such as About, Contact, or Events? Step Three - Install WordPress With this information and your plan, it's time to install WordPress. * Before You Install WordPress * Installing WordPress * Hosting WordPress * Editing the wp-config.php file * Frequently Asked Questions About Installing WordPress * Using FTP Clients and Software * Changing File Permissions * Upgrading WordPress * Common Installation Problems * Trouble: I Can't Login Step Four - Set Up WordPress With your installation complete, it's time to set up WordPress so it will work the way you want it to work. As you change various settings, it is recommended you view how those changes impact your site by frequently clicking the View Site link at the top of the Administration Screen. Though you may choose to do these steps in any order, your site will cause you fewer problems if you proceed in the following order: * Administering Your Blog * Users > Your User Profile - set the user information you want published on your site * Your User Profile > Other Users - add authors and users that will be using your site, if applicable * Options > General - set your site name and other site information * Options > Writing - set the settings of your Write Post screen * Options > Reading - set how many posts to show on the front page and in categories and your feed requirements * Options > Discussion - Turn on or off comments and set how to handle them * Manage > Categories - add a few categories to get started from your category list * Manage > Posts - After you have written a few posts, this is where you will manage them by editing or deleting * Presentation > Themes - maybe change the look of your site? * Manage > Pages - add a Page or two like "About Us" or "Contact Me" * Write > Write Post - start adding content to your site * Writing Posts - step-by-step instructions on writing posts Take time to explore the WordPress Codex site, the official documentation site for WordPress. You'll find helpful information by reading WordPress Lessons, and these helpful documents: * Introduction to Dealing with Comment Spam * Moderating Comments * Using the Links Manager * WordPress in Languages Other than English Presentation and Themes With the new WordPress version 1.5, changing the look of your WordPress website is possible with just a few clicks. Here is a list of resources and information about changing the look of your site with WordPress Themes. * Using WordPress Themes * Blog Design and Layout * Using Pages At this point, there may be something about your Theme choice that is bothering you, or, you really want to get your hands dirty understanding how your WordPress Theme works. These simple guides to help customize your WordPress Theme: * Lessons: Designing Your WordPress Site * CSS Overview, Tips, Techniques, and Resources * Stepping Into Templates * Lessons: Template Files * Stepping Into Template Tags * Lessons: Working With Template Tags * WordPress Template Tags * Understanding the WordPress Loop * The WordPress Loop in Action * Editing Files in WordPress * Frequently Requested Design Help * Frequently Asked Questions about Site Layout and Design If you want to create a new WordPress Theme from scratch, or do major renovations, or even design WordPress Themes for public release, you will need to be familiar with HTML, XHMTL, and CSS. The following documents will get you started: * Developing Your Own WordPress Theme * Designing Themes for Public Release * Validating a Website * Lessons: Website Development * CSS Fixing Browser Bugs * CSS Troubleshooting * Positioniseverything * Position is Everything's 3 Complex Column - Perched on a Lily Pad * Position is Everything Piefecta 3-Column Layout If you want a custom-made WordPress Theme created especially for you by expert web-designers, it is recommended you search for qualified web-designers on the Internet, or look in your local community, or draw from the List of Recommended Web Page Designers by Laughing Squid. Adding Plugins There are many "add-on" scripts and programs for WordPress called Plugins that add more capabilities, choices, and options to your WordPress site. WordPress Plugins do many things, including; customizing the results of your site information, adding weather reports, adding spell check capability, and presenting custom lists of posts and acronyms. For more on how to work with Plugins and where to find WordPress Plugins for your site: * Managing Plugins * Plugins * http://www.wp-plugins.org/ * http://www.wp-plugins.net/ * Bloggingpro List of Plugins Advanced Use of WordPress Now that you are familiar with the basic features and functions of how WordPress works, it might be time for you to plunge deeper into the power of WordPress. The links below will expand your familiarity with PHP, HTML, XHTML, and CSS: * Lessons: WordPress Feature and Functions * Lessons: WordPress Tech Techniques * Using Permalinks * Photoblogs and Galleries * WordPress Advanced Techniques * Advanced Techniques for Plugins and Customization * WordPress Server and Database Information * Developer Documentation Need More Help As simple and easy as it is to use WordPress, if troubles arise, if something is confusing, if things aren't working, don't despair because help is available! Even though WordPress is free and open source, there are literally hundreds of volunteers eager to help you. Here are some helpful resources for WordPress: * FAQ * Getting More Help * Using the Support Forums * WordPress Forum * IRC Freenode WordPress Support on channel #wordpress * WordPress IRC Live Help And Finally Now that you're a full fledged WordPress user, consider contributing to the WordPress Codex, Support Forum, Development, and other volunteer efforts that keep WordPress going. WordPress is free and totally supported by volunteers, and your help is needed. Category:WordPress Lessons Category:WordPress Help Category:Getting Started Category:Troubleshooting